Halloween Block Party
by Theresa471
Summary: With Halloween coming up soon. Richard Castle decides to hire the same company from last year. This time he wants them to scare the residents of the building he lives in. Along with a number of surprises the Halloween company comes up with.


**Halloween Block Party**

 **A little over two weeks to go. Richard Castle has been thinking of coming up with another great weekend for Halloween.**

 **He's been trying to figure out with getting everyone together at the Loft. Alexis and William has yet said anything about attending. Since Sergeant William Anderson has no idea what his under cover schedule is going to be like.**

 **Even though with Alexis having to be in her last stage of pregnancy. She's not had an easy time of it the past few weeks. In spite she's been staying busy with Hayley Shipton at the P.I. office working on new cases involving fraud.**

 **As for Castle. Gina wants him to attend a Halloween bash at the Mayor's office with himself, James Patterson and two others to help with the event.**

 **Castle had agreed even though for only a few hours. Gina agreed to Castle's demand, even though he promised to make it up for another book tour.**

 **Castle having to be thinking about last year's surprise with the Halloween company showing up in the Catskills mountains. He needed to find out on whether they were going to be in the area once again.**

 **It would be a great idea to truly scare everyone from inside the entire building and the loft. It should prove interesting never the less with all of the tenants.**

 **Calling from his office from inside of the loft. His wife Kate was staying an additional hour at the 12th precinct finishing up paper work.**

 **Bringing up the number from his lap top. Apex Halloween Company, Manager Joel Aktins. Dialing the number on his cell-phone. The call was able to go through with the manager Joel Aktins answering right away.**

 **"Apex Halloween Company, this is manager Joel Aktins. How can I help you?" He asked very politely over the phone.**

 **"Mr. Aktins, I don't know on whether you still remember me. My name is Richard Castle."**

 **" Oh, my goodness I remember you, Mr. Castle. What can I do for you this time?" He says with a chuckle over the cell.**

 **"How involved is your company on Halloween evening? I would like to scare the hell out of the tenants at the building I live."**

 **"Oh, really! It's going to be expensive Richard since I will be using my employees from another sector or the company."**

 **"No problem with paying you. Just let me know on how much it's going to cost Joel. By the way anything goes like last year at the Catskills."**

 **"Good enough Richard. I have your number on file. I will call you with all of the details and payment some time tomorrow. If this is ok with yourself?"**

 **"Sure enough. Talk to you soon." It was at this time the phone ends with a silent click.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Joel after getting off the phone with Richard Castle. He called in some of his employees that were still around for the evening.**

 **Seeing a young blonde woman Denise walk into the office. She had a great deal of curiosity on her mind, as to what exactly is going on.**

 **"What's up Joel?" Denise is sitting across from his desk once he's able to sit down.**

 **"We have a big job for the night of Halloween at Richard Castle's loft and entire building. He wants to scare everyone in the building, and he's willing to pay for the extra."**

 **"More the merrier Joel. I will inform the crew and see who is going to be available for that night. It's not going to be easy with getting everyone together." She says with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.**

 **"Good enough for me. I need to go home since it's been a long day for the both of us. Are you going to be coming over for a late dinner and movie?"**

 **"I will be there Joel. I will probably have a full update on the crews available."**

 **With Halloween five days away. Joel Aktins needed to do a walk about the property of the Loft. He was with three engineers checking the building for where they will be able to place the speakers for all of the sound effects.**

 **There were even a couple of tree branches for where they can place dummies, making everyone think there are dead bodies. This is where the residents are going to think that Richard Castle is behind it with being a mystery writer.**

 **But in the meantime inside the Loft.**

 **Alexis and Kate Beckett just arrived home from the Halloween Costume Store three blocks away from the 12th precinct.**

 **This year Alexis is going to be dressed as Princess Leia as per celebration of her death in real life.**

 **As for Kate, she is going to be dressed as a mystery writer with a tape recorder looking for a story to write. And she will with the investigation of the ghost that is running around the property of the Loft.**

 **Reece will be dressed as his favorite Donald Duck character with his best pal as baby Donald Duck as Louie. While his nanny Andrea won't be dressed as all. She is going to be responsible for taking Reece from door to door on all eight levels.**

 **Richard Castle is going to be dressed as Fox Mulder of the X Files. He's going to have several small robot U.F.O.'S flying about the loft and outside to really make the Halloween company work hard for there monies.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Castle's Halloween party was in full swing from inside the Loft.**

 **The door was staying open to aloud the party members to come and go as they pleased.**

 **Tables were sit up inside as part of the catering service supplying the foods for everyone to enjoy themselves. There were five tables each with its own helper dressed in costume.**

 **Meanwhile outside...**

 **Halloween was beginning with the strange noises around the entire building. As the owners of the building were complaining about the strange noises.**

 **Some of the complaints went straight to the loft for where Castle resides.**

 **"Really Donald! It's Halloween. Maybe you and your friends were probably making it up to stir trouble." He says to the older man. Donald Randall and his wife has been living on the fourth floor for the last 15 years. And they have never seen anything like it before.**

 **"I highly doubt it Castle. Never the less I am going back to my apartment to have dinner with my wife."**

 **"Why don't you join us for some Halloween goodies! There is plenty to eat Donald."**

 **"Let me go ask my wife Dorothy. I will be back in ten minutes."**

 **"Sure old buddy."**

 **15 minutes later there were a number of complaints from the neighbor's. They had found a dummy body dressed as a devil inside hanging down from a rope attached from the top of the elevator.**

 **For those complaining. They knew mostly it was a Halloween prank. Even though one of the neighbors mainly Donald Randall wanted to make a complaint to the local police.**

 **Other wise his wife Dorothy was able to convince him not to make the call. But instead went to spend the evening with Richard Castle and his family.**

 **Donald and his wife dressed smartly. Walked into the loft with a number of people dressed in all kinds of costumes. Castle was able to noticed the two heading over to the food trays, since they had said they were hungry after all.**

 **Alexis and her husband William were standing in the front of the one tray filled with all types of chicken, ham, pork and pieces of steaks mixed in with roasted veggies and mashed potatoes.**

 **Alexis was able to see the two come up. She and her husband offered to help them out with the servings.**

 **"Thanks Alexis. Everything looks so good on that tray." Donald says with asking his wife on what she would like to have.**

 **"I will take some of the chicken and steak mixed in with the veggies and potatoes." She says with a smile with moving over to make room for the others coming over to eat.**

 **While this was going on. Castle and his wife Kate went to check out the Halloween decorations throughout the building. Andrea will be keeping an eye on Reece, since he's mostly been staying in the nursery away from the party goers.**

 **Standing outside the loft's door.**

 **"What are you expecting to catch Rick?" She asked in her Halloween outfit.**

 **"The Halloween company that I hired was to scare the neighbors both inside and out of the building."**

 **"And what makes you think they will be going over board like last year?" She says with walking out into the hallway. When all of a sudden the both of them see this strange swirling mist heading down towards them.**

 **"See what I mean Kate." He points to the mist that is going to over take them in a moment. "Stand still." He says with closing his eyes as with his wife.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Richard Castle and his wife were coming around having been placed on the grey couch from inside the Loft.**

 **He was able to open his eyes to see his daughter Alexis and William bending over them. While Dr. Garrison on the fourth floor was asked to come and check out Castle and Beckett.**

 **"So how are they Dr. Garrison?" Alexis asked with a serious tone while holding onto her husband's arm for support.**

 **"They are both fine Alexis. I believe the Halloween nonsense has gone a little overboard this evening with the smoke to knock the both of you out from the effects."**

 **"One thing for sure Doc, I have a whopper of a head ache." Beckett says with trying to get up from the couch. Otherwise she was pushed back down with her husband.**

 **"I will give you something for the headache since your are carrying. I suggest you take it easy for the rest of the evening. As it seems your guest have left your party after seeing what happened to the both of you."**

 **"Ok doctor I will relax, as with everybody else that lives in the loft. Castle I hope your Halloween friends will be gone as well after what they did this evening."**

 **"I need to check it out Kate. I don't like to have no further surprises. Especially when it involves with your health."**

 **"I agree Rick."**

 **As it turned out the Halloween company after finding out about Richard Castle and his wife. The manager decided to contact all involved to pack up and go home. Everyone will be paid an extra bonus with the great swirling mist that turned out to be a hit with everyone else in the building.**

 **Finale**


End file.
